A small hot plug and unplug module is a miniaturized pluggable optical module used in a 10 Gbit/s ethernet and an 8.5 Gbit/s optical fiber communication system. Such a module is designed to provide a higher access density with a smaller size and a lower cost, and eventually to improve access capacity for users.
In a current single channel device based on a coaxial scheme, header and cap account for a relatively high amount of the overall cost, while in a COB (Chip on Board) scheme, TO (transistor outline) head and cap may be omitted and thus it is advantageous in terms of material consumption and cost. In the COB scheme, a chip is directly bonded onto a circuit board, and a device-to-module assembling process may be eliminated. Precision of bonding between the chip and the circuit board can be ensured by using a high precision chip bonding apparatus.
A driver chip for the small hot plug and unplug module may be a bare die or a package chip. The package chip has advantages of good thermal dissipation and high performance-to-cost radio, but it cannot be easily mated to a COB bonded laser diode interface as one side of the package chip is a package body and the other side has wire-bondings. Accordingly, conventional small hot plug and unplug modules all include a laser diode based on the coaxial scheme, which has a high production cost as the header and cap included therein are cost-consuming and a complicate manufacture process as a device-to-module assembling procedure is needed, causing a low productivity.
Therefore, there is a need to design an interface mating device for the COB bonding laser diodes to solve the above problems.